


A Nerd Cannot Date the Head Cheerleader, It Violates the Laws of the Universe

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Major Nerd High School AU, Alex and Astra as Winn's foster parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Am I STILL the only one actually writing fics for Lucy and Winn?, F/F, F/M, I will go down with these ships, Mon-El as every asshole jock in existence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Winn officially hated his life.   He was on his second foster home and was at a new school.  But maybe, just maybe, this time will be better.ORA Major Nerd high school AU with some General Danvers and Karaolsen thrown in for added seasoning





	1. Once You Hit Bottom, the Only Other Way You Can Go is Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I...really have no idea why I wrote this, I didn't even finish high school myself, the only reason I can give as to why I wrote this was to try and encourage other Lucy/Winn shippers to write some fics of their own. Either way, enjoy :=)

******

Winn officially hated his life.

It just went without saying. After what his dad had done and then his mother leaving it wasn’t like his life could _up_. At least that’s what he thought, his foster parents, especially Astra, thought differently.

They were nice people the Danvers, two women, both happily married for just under ten years, and unlike the last two foster families, they didn’t look at him and clearly wonder if he was going to snap like his father had and kill them in their sleep, for one thing the fact that Alex worked for the FBI might have made her a bit less frightened.

As for Astra, well…Winn still wasn’t quite sure what she did for a living, he assumed that she ran the old bookstore that they lived above, but he honestly wasn’t sure, she seemed to be able to do pretty much everything, cooking, cleaning, first aid, you name it and it seemed that Astra could do it, flitting between one and another with ease, quick and light like some kind of fairy—although that last comparison might have been due to her habit of dressing like an ex-hippie.

The bookstore was kind of cool actually, lots of strange old books that he’d never heard, all stacked every which way all over the place. And Winn spent a lot of hours sitting in a corner reading away.

Slinging his backup over his shoulder, Winn grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster (which, oddly, was shaped like a flower pot, and went very nicely with the Mickey Mouse phone nearby, and the Felix the Cat clock on the wall)

“Oh, Winn, leaving already?” Alex asked, peering around the corner

“Hmm,” he nodded around a mouthful of toast “I’m going to be late” he added after swallowing

“I can drive you” she offered

“No thanks its not far, I’ll just walk”

“No VW bus, I promise” Alex tried, referring to the old, psychedelically-painted VW microbus that Astra drove with the fairy queen painted on the side, which sat outside the bookstore and only ran, it seemed, during months that began with the letter 'R'.

Winn chuckled “OK…”

******

Pulling up to the school in Alex’s sensible car, Winn took a breath as he got out of the car

“Hey,” Alex grabbed his arm “be good today, huh?”

Winn smirked “I’ll try” he answered…


	2. The Prettiest Girl in the Whole Goddamn World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! "A Nerd Cannot Date the Head Cheerleader" is back! Enjoy! :=)

******

“Hey! Watch it, nerd!”

Winn sighed as another jock bumped into him, knocking his books out of his hand, before laughing uproariously as he kept going. Staring dejectedly down at the fallen books, Winn stooped to pick them up

“Here, let me”

Winn had to smile as Kara came over and quickly picked up the fallen books, handing them to him with ease

“Hey, thanks Kara” he grinned

“No problem” she beamed. Kara was actually the niece of his foster parents, or at least she was Astra’s niece, she always called Alex her sister, and Winn had no idea what to make of that, he’d asked once and after they’d explained it to him he’d been left with a headache and more questions than answers

“You know, you shouldn’t let them get to you,” Kara said suddenly, breaking him out of his thoughts “the jocks,” she explained “don’t let them get to you” she advised

“It’s a little hard not to, Kara,” he pointed out “for one thing; they seem to seek me out”

“You still shouldn’t let them get to you,” she advised, smiling in that way that used to make his stomach flip until he found out who she really was. He was not going to date his foster parents niece, no way “come on, you can sit with me for lunch” she offered as Winn stowed his books in his locker

Winn shrugged “Sure”

******

The lunchroom was packed as Kara and Winn found a table and sat down, both digging into their lunch bags. In his bag, Winn found a really big sandwich, a crisp-looking apple, a bottle of orange juice, and a brownie, it looked homemade too. It was wrapped in plastic wrap, with note tapped to it which read: ‘ _To Be Loved Gives us Strength_ ’ in Astra’s loopy handwriting, with ‘ _Be Awesome Today!_ ’ underneath

“Wow,” Kara commented “Aunt Astra’s going all out I see,” she looked down at her own lunch, a sandwich, an apple, and a drink, no brownie and no note “hey, I’ll trade you for that brownie” Kara suddenly offered

“No way!” Winn yanked the brownie back protectively “the brownie’s all mine, Kara! Get your own!”

“Hey, Kara”

Winn looked up at the new voice, feeling his jaw drop slightly. The girl standing in front of them was clearly a senior; no freshman was that confident, she was dressed in a cheerleading uniform and had the bluest eyes he’d ever seen framed by dark hair and lovely dark skin

“Oh, hi Lucy” Kara chirped

“Hey, Kara,” the newcomer greeted, smiling radiantly “who’s your friend?” she asked

“Oh! This is Winn,” Kara beamed as she heartily slapped Winn on the back, using too much force as always. He barely noticed, too distracted with staring at the pretty, pretty, pretty girl now offering him her hand.

Oh, wait, he should probably shake her hand or something, right?

Now blushing, Winn offered his hand and mumbled out something he thought might have been his name. Maybe, he wasn’t sure. Lucy the Prettiest Girl in the Whole Goddamn World, however merely smiled and shook his hand warmly before turning to Kara and speaking to her about something.

Winn heard none of this, all he saw was Lucy. He blinked suddenly and she was gone. He stared, where’d she go?

“Winn?”

He blinked again and saw Kara smirking at him

“Boy you were spaced out weren’t you?” she chuckled

“Sorry,” Winn shook his head “who was that?”

“Oh that was Lucy,” Kara explained “you remember, I told you about her, she and James used to date”

“Lucy…Lane?” Winn asked “ _that’s_ Lucy Lane?!” he squeaked

“Yeah, that’s her,” Kara nodded. She frowned at him “do…do you like her?” she asked uncertainly

Winn choked

“No! I, I just met her,” he exclaimed “you can’t just like someone you don’t even know” he scoffed, taking a big bite out of his sandwich to avoid talking about the issue any longer

******

“Hey, come on!” Winn objected as the two apes—sorry, jocks—blocked his path. He stepped to the right, they stepped to the right, he stepped to the left…well, you ge the idea

“You’re that kid, Schott, right?” one ape asked

Winn gulped

“Yeah, yeah,” he nodded shakily “that’s, that’s me”

Said ape turned to his buddy

“Yeah, this is that kid with the crazy dad,” he laughed “he’s probably going to try and blow us up too!”

Winn, had he had a little more confidence, might have slugged them out for that. But instead, he set his jaw

“Oh look! He’s getting mad!” one ape chortled

“Hey!”

The two apes turned at the bellow as James Olsen march over

“Back off!” he ordered. The two apes scowled

“Whatever, Olsen” they spat as they stalked past, leaving Winn unharmed

“Hey,” James turned to Winn “you OK?” he asked

Winn nodded. He liked James, he was a big guy, and technically fell under the definition of ‘jock’, but, unlike the other jocks (who all acted like they had just escaped from the ape house at the zoo), James seemed to be a real nice guy. When Kara had introduced them, James had just shaken Winn’s hand and said _’Nice to meet you, man’_ , it had been a little disappointing to find out that he and Kara were dating, but the more he got to know James the more he saw that James was probably the best person for Kara.

“You shouldn’t let them—”

“…get to me, I know, I know,” Winn sighed “just…” he trailed off

James gave him a sympathetic smile

******

School, thankfully, ended not long after the encounter with the apes in the hall, and Winn found himself trudging along with other students outside to be picked up. In the distance he saw Kara and James board the bus, waving at their friends, while, a few feet away, Lucy ‘The Prettiest Girl in the Whole Goddamn World’ Lane was chatting and squealing happily with her friends.

For a moment, he stared. She really was pretty, great smile, and the chances of her actually noticing his existence was about the same as an alien baby raised by humans growing up to become a superhero.

Scowling, he looked away, idly kicking the grass as he did. Idiot

“Winn!”

He turned at the shout and the honk, groaning at the sight of Astra’s psychedelically-painted VW microbus pulling up to the curb, sputtering and chugging dutifully. As if he wasn’t already a weirdo, now he was the kid who got picked up in the crappy old car.

Astra honked the horn, adding insult to injury, as several dogs suddenly popped up next to her in the passenger seat, all grinning wide doggy grins as they all pushed and stepped on each other as they each tried to look out window at Winn as he climbed inside

“Hi,” he greeted as Astra quickly shooed the hounds of the Baskervilles into the back to make room for him “when, uh, when did we get dogs?” he asked

“Today,” Astra answered breezily “rescues,” she explained as she shifted into gear, and the van lurched once, stalled for a second, and then puttered on down the road “so,” Astra began “how was your day?”

Winn shrugged

“Good. Not great. But…good”

“Well, ‘good’ is good,” Astra chuckled “meet anyone?” she asked

Winn shrugged, smirking as one of the dogs appeared decided to see what his ear tasted like and began steadily licking away at the back of his ear like it was an ice cream cone

“Just Kara and James”

“That’s good,” Astra nodded “anyone else?”

Winn thought back to Lucy Lane, and how she’d never give him the time of day

“No,” he finally answered a little sadly “just them”

******

Meanwhile, back at the school, Lucy Lane watched as the van puttered on down the road

“Ugh,” Siobhan wrinkled her nose in clear disgust “you know that’s the kid whose dad killed a bunch of people right?”

“He did?” Lucy asked surprised

“Yeah,” Leslie Wells, queen of the school’s rumor mill pitched in “he killed, like, twenty three different people, blew ‘em up”

“Why?” Lucy wondered

Both girls shrugged

“Who knows, who cares” Leslie scoffed

“Stay away from that crazy, Lucy” Siobhan warned

Lucy frowned as she watched the van disappear around the corner. The kid hadn’t seemed bad, in fact he seemed kind of sad actually…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
